Pantie-less
by Suicidal-lover101
Summary: Its a request from lexboss. Idk anything about the story except for there will be smut. The chapter idea's are up to her I just write them out. Sorry for the shitty summery though. Also so far its ErenxArminxMikasa and AnniexThis John dude. I'm kinda in the dark about this whole thing. WARNING: Smut, threesomes, random men fucking Mikasa, public nudity/fuckin, underage sex, Incest
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Mikasa and Eren were standing at attention the leaders were training them seeing as it's been 3 days since the armor titan broke the wall. Mikasa was training hard as the other men were staring at her, drooling but she didn't seem to mind or even really notice as she focused on her hard training. All the trainees were training and sweating hard. It was later in the day and the sun was beating down. Everyone was sweating, and soaking wet.

* * *

Mikasa was in her room getting dressed but noticed her uniform pants and decided to not put them on. She decided to instead just wear her button up shirt and jacket along with the straps and boots not even a pair of underwear was covering her freshly shaved vagina. went outside as the other trainees were gathered in formation, the recruits waiting. The trainees gasped seeing Mikasa's pussy her clit barely peaking out and pulsing. The leaders began yelling at her saying she was dress coded and it was very inappropriate.

"I just don't want to wear pants, now can we stop wasting time and get to training." Mikasa explained.

All the leaders were speechless, but went along with it hoping it was just a phase. Mikasa got in formation as they began training but all Everyone's jaw dropped seeing the raven with no panties let alone pants. Ermins face heated up along with Erens. A few other recruits popped a boner right then and there. When training was over Eren and Ermin went over to Mikasa asking her why she decided not to wear underwear.

"I want my Pussy to be exposed to others," She said simply as she kissed them both.

* * *

Eren and Ermin smirked as they took her somewhere more private. Eren pinned his sister against a tree, "Tell me sis do you even know what you did to me and Ermin?"

Mikasa innocently looked up and shook her head no.

Eren smirked, "Then let us show you." With that Eren thrusted his hard on against his sister's pussy. She moaned softly her clit pulsating as she got wet.

Eren moved her on her hands and knees Eren unbuckled his pants and pulled out his hardened member and rubbed his tip in between the girl's lips making her tremble in pleasure. Eren rubbed her clit getting his cock coated wet before he pushed deep inside her causing her to moan loudly.

Ermin undid his pants pulling his swollen member out where Mikasa could suck it. Mikasa licked the tip forcing precum out as Ermin laced his fingers into the ravens hair, and his Hips slightly bucked. Mikasa took in his full length her tongue pressing against his main vein causing him to grunt while Eren pounded her from behind, his thrusts becoming more erratic. as he felt a build in his stomach. Mikasa clenched around the brunet feeling herself close too. Both Eren and Armin rammed once more deep inside her as they came groaning her name and filling her up from both ends, and Mikasa clenched around Eren as she came all over his cock her juices overflowing and dripping. Mikasa swallowed up Ermins cum as Eren pulled out his softened cock. The brunet then bent over and licked up Mikasa's juices and a bit of his own cum as he savored the taste.

"How'd you like that?" Ermin asked.

"Good I just wish that I could fuck more men." she whispered softly causing the two to smirk at each other as Ermin pushed himself in her pussy fucking her deep.

Mikasa cried out as he hit her g spot making her soaking wet. Ermin flipped her on her back as he sucked in her tit rolling her nipple in between his teeth as she arched her back in pleasure. Ermin slammed balls deep inside, skin began slapping and echoing through the woods until Mikasa screamed tightening around him as she came all over his dick her hot wet pussy enveloping his cock with her warmth. Ermin gave a few more thrusts before he came overflowing her pussy with cum.

Mikasa was still a bit out of it as Ermin spread her legs apart even more watching the cum seep out of her pussy and onto the grass.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the dorms all the men were gossiping and jerking off to Mikasa in the shower. The sounds of wet foreskin echoed the room as the men conversed.

"God I'd fuck that pussy so hard mad."

"Dude did you see her clit begging for attention? God i wanted to be deep inside that."

"Dude we should totally raid her panties."

All the men agreed with that idea and snuck into her Dorm and took her panties and hid them still wanting to be inside the ravens pussy.

* * *

It was finally graduation, were they listened about their choice of which branch of military they wanted to be in. Mikasa was still going through her 'phase' as everyone graduated. Both Ermin and Eren were standing beside her as she held their hands making them rub all over her Pussy making her dripping wet and slipping a few fingers inside.

Later that night Annie was roaming the street when she saw a teenage guy whom was a bit younger then her pushed her against the wall, "Hey sweet cheeks I'm John and you look quite nice." He nearly purred as she looked at him bored. "I know you're the female titan, please help the human race." he continued as he pulled her pants and black panties down as he kissed her clit and left a speechless Annie whom was shocked that that he even knew about her titan form, but she pulled up her pants like nothing happened and left to think about whom this John kid is.


	2. Chapter 2

It was earlier in the morning and Captain Levi and his team were leaving to go out on an expedition that was requested by the king himself. His team and him saw Mikasa and was still going through this so called 'phase'. She was easily seen with Eren kissing hungrily as he bit her bottom lip causing her to gasp and moan while Ermin was licking her pussy licking up her juices and slowly teasing her clit before he pushed his tongue inside her. Levi smirked at the sight, it was actually normal to see public fucking for him. People had easily seen her being out in the open, but Levi and his team just moved on and left outside the gates for the expedition.

Later outside the walls Hanji was looking at Levi as they rode out on their horses. "What was that about?"she asked.

Levi just rolled his eyes, "People like to fuck in public, it's just a kink." Hanji nodded as they kept moving, she began to wonder how it would feel like being nude, but she quickly shook the thought as they kept on the mission.

* * *

As Ermin was kissing Mikasa Eren held her legs open letting other people see her wet throbbing pussy as they walked by.

"Even when I do bang more men I want to have u to like be my boyfriends." Mikasa moaned, "This reminds me of Shiganshina before the wall was kicked down." the two boys looked at her confused as she began explaining.

Flashback:

It was a little after dinner when Mikasa started walking out of the house. She had just done the dishes and Grisha was heading out as well. Carla had stopped her knowing the girls habit's already.

"Mikasa where are you going? You're going out to have sex again aren't you?" Carla asked a sly smirk on her face

Mikasa nodded with a bored expression on her face. Carla smiled, "Have fun and be safe dear." The woman called as Mikasa walked past her going into a dark alleyway that led to a house. The girl entered the house and dropped her dress down at her feet as six men stared at her nude body just waiting to fuck her senseless.

 **End of Flashback**

Needless to say both the boys were shocked by the story but shrugged anyways knowing the girls habit.

They smiled at the girl as they nodded, accepting her invitation, as they carried her to the top wall where 4 men were waiting for her, they had they were leaned up against the cannons with very noticeable bulges. walked up to her unbuckling their pants to bang her in front of Eren and Ermin while they ate lunch. One of them pounded Mikasa from the back while another shoved himself down her throat. The other two began to jack themselves off to her. One of the two pushed deep in her pussy, his cock rubbing against the other man's. Mikasa screamed around the other man's throbbing cock. After a while they had all came inside her pussy and mouth as she came. one of the guys plugging her hole up so she couldn't to the last minute. Her back arched as she soaked his fingers and their cocks with her juices. As they left Eren and Ermin helped her up, and Eren told her to go clean up since they had to stay and load the cannons. Mikasa smiled and kissed them both leaving to go clean up. They both worked on the artillery when suddenly the Colossal titan broke threw the whole wall. Eren instantly went and tried to cut the titan's neck but it vanished leaving a shocked Eren.

* * *

Annie was on a house roof as she saw the wall break, it was at that moment she made up her mind to help save humanity. As she was about to go out and help the others she saw that John had learned that he was an 11 year old, he had bright blonde messy hair with light blue eyes. He even wore one of the military uniforms that were customized to kids. She landed right next to him, his head not reaching past her stomach.

John instantly grabbed her hand, "I know we just met not long ago, but will u be my girlfriend?

Annie ***for the first time*** smiled at him and said a simple yes. John moved in closer as they kissed.

"You should go and hide," Annie said softly.

"Only if you show me your pussy." The boy said quite confident.

She smiled pulling down her just her pants since she was already commando. The boy smirked seeing the pink clit poking out as he ran his thumb over it getting her wet. He grinned as he left. Annie quickly pulled up her pants and went to go help the others.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After the wall is sealed the court let Eren go sending him with the scouting legion.

Mikasa kissed him passionately, "I'm so happy you're out."

Both Eren and Ermin smirked as they picked her up and took her outside of the court where 3 men were waiting to bang her along with Eren and Ermin. Eren and Ermin fucked her from behind as another guy fucked her mouth. One of the men played with her tits teasing her nipples making them hard, as she moaned around the other guys dick. The other guy Jerking off to the side. Both Ermin and Eren thrusted deep inside her as they came. Two other guys came from behind slamming in deep inside her. They all took their turns with the raven making her cum multiple times as they filled her up in her pussy and her mouth. Her pussy leaked cum out all over the ground.

After they were done Eren had to go with Levi leaving both Mikasa and Ermin. Ermin stood up and helped her clean up wiping away all the excess cum. Mikasa kissed Ermin softly as he held her close telling her how Eren will be okay. Ermin continued to hold Mikasa making her smile and feel safe.

"You know I started this whole thing at a very young age when Eren's parents took me in."

 **Flashback:**

Later in the evening Mikasa was taking a walk outside when she noticed some men looking at her, but she just kept walked on. Until one of the men blocked her path.

"Show me what's under your dress?" The man said deeply causing Mikasa to blush.

Mikasa felt excitement run through her veins as she lifted up her dress show her pink striped undies. The man smiled as he cuts of her dress and undies showing her childlike body. Mikasa looked up to see 8 men taking out their hardening members.

The next day Eren and Mikasa were in the woods playing. The two were bored after a vicious game of hide and seek. The two were against a tree when Mikasa had an idea of what to do.

"Hey Eren let's do something fun."

"Sure Mikasa, but what?"

At that moment Mikasa grinned and straddled her brother, whom was very confused.

"Don't worry this will feel good, I promise."

Mikasa then took the brunet's softened member and pushed it inside her causing the boy to moan. She felt him grow hard inside her as she bounced up and down pushing him deep inside her. A loud squelching noise had began to echo as Mikasa felt closer and closer to her orgasm. With one last bounce she came tightening around her brother as he came deep inside her panting.

"T-that was amazing." Eren breathed out once he came down from his high.

After that the two went for multiple rounds not arriving home until dinner. Both Gresha and Carla knew what the two had done since they reeked of sex but they both just smiled and chuckled whispering quietly to one another.

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

Annie found John hugged him and he hugged back gently kissing her cheek.

"I'm glad you're okay, but how about you spread those cute legs open for me?" He said smirking as she nodded.

John pulled her pants and underwear down. The blonde haired boy laid her down and pushed deep inside her. Annie moaned in pleasure as he rubbed her clit making her soaking wet around him. John grabbed her hips as he slammed deep inside her hitting her sweet spot over and over again his cock growing harder by the minute. Loud squelching noises was heard all over the neighborhood along with Annie's moans. The boys thrusts started to get erratic as he was close. John felt the pit of his stomach tighten as he came filling Annie with his white seed. Annie came right after coating the blondes dick with her sticky juices. A few of the perverts watched the two had jerked off to the two.

After John and Annie were done she got dressed and he help her get dressed as he kissed her Pussy once again smirking.

"Babe you should really leave these off." He said tugging at her pants.

She nodded in agreement and smirked taking of her pants and undies. People looked at her pussy staring at her, but Annie didn't mind. One of the guys even complimented her and rubbed her clit. She smiled softly as her little boyfriend took hold of her hand and they left for home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Eren was with Levi testing his powers, Mikasa was taking a walk with Ermin. They had gone to see commander Smith for his speech. Men had gone up to the raven and kissed her, rubbed her pussy, and played with her tits as her and Ermin kept Mikasa was walking she had another flash back.

 **Flashback**

Mikasa was at home Eren kissing Eren when Carla told Mikasa that it was time. Carla smiled as she left.

Mikasa pulled away from Eren, "We can finish this later." She said smiling as she got dressed and walked out of the house.

As she was walking down the street many of the men who walked by her lifted up her dress for fun. Once she made it to the inner gate she saw 5 guards there who were waiting for her. One man came up and ripped her dress off as the other one pulled her panties down. One by one they all took turns filling her up against the wall. One of the other guys took pictures as he jerked off. Another guy held her legs open for a better view as he watched himself going in and out of the girl hard and fast.

Later that night as last one came hard into her pussy and pulled out Mikasa got up. She had noticed that they took her dress and underwear so she was forced to walk home nude. As she was walking home many men touched her Pussy and kisses her.

When she made it back home Carla noticed Mikasa nude and giggled "Have fun dear?"

Mikasa nodded yes as she took Eren's hand and kissed him softly.

 **End of flashback**

Commander Smith was still giving the speech for humanity. Mikasa was too busy kissing other men as they finger her pussy making her wet as they hold her legs open. To really pay attention to the speech.

The commander smirked, "If you join the scouts I'll let you fuck Humanities Slut as much as you want."

After that many of the men had stayed and joined the scouting legion. One by one they all began to sign up and then fuck Mikasa. The Commander spread her legs out as everyone started fucking her. Mikasa moaned as cum started leaking out her vagina. A few guys forced her on her knees as they fucked her throat, they used their leverage as they rocked their hips into her mouth cumming hard. Mikasa sat up on the table as Ermin took a wet tissue cleaning her pussy as it leaked cum all over the table.

"It's good to have you on the team Mikasa." Erwin said smirking as he pulled out his massively hard member and pushed it deep inside her making her moan in great pleasure. She's never had anything this big inside her since she was a kid. Erwin pushed her hips down as he pounded into her hitting her sweet spot over and over again. Mikasa arched her back and Erwin grabbed her tits playing with the buds. Within a few more thrusts Mikasa came screaming as she coated him with her juices and tightened around him. He came as her pussy milked him for every drop of cum. The commander put himself back in his pants and grinned.

"You are a great asset to the team." Erwin whispered before leaving her and Ermin.

* * *

Hanji was with Eren doing various tests on him and his titan form. Her back was to him as she was writing the new responses.

"Why do you need to test my power?" He asked.

"To help you control your power." she said grinning.

Eren smirked as he turned her around to face him. Eren slowly pulled her pants and panties down as he licked her clit, making it get bigger and red. Hanji moaned lacing her fingers in the boy's hair. Eren pushed his tongue deep inside her licking her walls. Her grasp tightened as he hit her sweet spot. Her pussy becoming very wet. Eren gave a few more thrusts with his tongue as she came tightening around him, her juices coating his taste buds.

* * *

Annie was bottomless as she was walking the streets with John that night. It was warm and getting dark as they walked hand in hand.

"You will help Eren outside the walls, right?" He asked his eyes full of hope.

She smiled softly, nodding a yes as she kissed him. John smiled as they went in the back ally to have passionate sex showing anyone who walked by. Some men even joined in or just took a picture to jerk off to later.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

 **WARNING: BEASTIALITY**

Days later everyone was getting ready to move out and scavenger outside the walls. Mikasa was bottomless as she rode her horse bareback as she kissed the men around her as they moved out. Her pussy rubbed against the horse's strong back getting her wet.

Later as they began to reach the trees Ermin noticed the female titan. She was running after them at fast speeds Ermin thought she was after them, but he noticed she was killing another titan.

Ermin yelled out, "She's helping us!" He smiled and keep moving with the others.

* * *

Mikasa made a stop near a tree and river for a break. She got off the horse easily and noticed that the others were not anywhere close and no titans were nearby. She then noticed her horse was hard his member dangling down low and was pulsating red. The horse was looking at her pussy, he nuzzled her crotch and licked her clit. Mikasa smiled remembering when she first had sex with an animal.

 **Flashback**

Mikasa was young she saw her mom, "I'm going to have sex again." She said.

"Okay Mikasa and remember to have fun." Her mother called out.

Mikasa smiled and went out as she was walking around she noticed a horse. She saw the horse's member out and hard. Mikasa became instantly wet, she never had a horse inside her before and his member was huge. Mikasa went over and grabbed the horse's member rubbing the tip in between her lips causing her to moan. The horse gently nudged her back urging her to go further. Mikasa turned around and bent over as she pushed the horses dick. Even more inside her. The horse was huge filling her up as she came drool dripping down her chin. The horse began thrusting deep inside her as he grunted his balls rubbing against her ass and pussy. After some more thrusts the horse came deep inside her, his member shrinking back inside. Mikasa fell to the ground in pleasure cum leaking out of her.

Later that night she came home, Mikasa told her parents how she was fucked by a horse. They both smiled listening to her story, her dad got hard and unzipped his pants letting his member bounce out. After her story Mikasa sat on her dad's lap. Her dad lifted her dress showing her still wet pussy that was still coated in the horse's cum.

"Mikasa her put part of this in your mouth." He said smirking as he put part of her dress in her mouth.

The cum leaked down her thigh and dripped on his pants. He grabbed his daughter's hips as he entered her her wet filled pussy. Her mom smiled as she watched her husband fuck her daughter.

 **End of flashback**

As Mikasa smiled as she kissed the horse's head as she got on her knees underneath him. The horse pushed himself inside her filling her up. Mikasa thrusted herself back onto the largened member the horse slammed deep inside her over and over again hitting her sweet spot. Mikasa grabbed her own boob pitching the niple as she spread her legs out even more. Squelching and the horse's grunts echoed from the place. With one last hard thrust Mikasa arched her back and moaned as she came all over the horse's member coating it with her juices as the horse pushed all the way in her he grunted cumming deep inside her filling her up with 8 ounces of cum. He then pulled his member out as it shrank back inside him. Mikasa cleaned herself up the best she could in the river and got back on the horse her pussy still very sensitive as her clot rubbed against the horses back making her cum her juices running down its sides. She finally found two other soldiers. They both smirked seeing her reddened clit and wet pussy. The two lead her and her horse to an abandoned cabin. On the ride there they both fingered her making her cum on the horse's back. One guy got behind her on her horse rubbing his hard cock against her. Mikasa unzipped her pants as she straddled his lap. She rode his dick letting the horse set the pace rocking it deeper inside her. The guy made her horse prance making him slam deep inside her. Within minutes Mikasa came hard all over the guy and her horse. The guy came deep inside her. They soon arrived at the cabin, Mikasa then realized that they were her old sex place. She then walked inside where three men were waiting to bang her. One by one they all fucked her and came filling her even more up. A few of the guys walked outside to take a leak and they noticed Mikasa's horse was out and hard.

* * *

Petra looked at Eren as they followed Captain Levi on horse. As they kept riding she remembered Eren and what did in his form.

 **Flashback**

Hanji was waiting for Eren to turn into his titan form for Hanji's testing, but when he did transform the old well didn't hold him. Eren's titan form came and he roared seeing petra and smelling her strong scent. Levi order not to attack and ordered petra to hold still. Eren grabbed her and easily ripped her clothes off of her body he leaned down licking her body with his tongue. His tongue ran all over her body including her pussy. Petra came multiple times as Hanji tested his form. She grinned watching Eren make Petra cum easily.

 **End of flashback**

Eren sighed softly muttering a sorry for what he did to her.

Petra grinned, "It's ok. at least your titan weakness is licking pussy." Eren blushed a deep red his cock being strained by his pants.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

After the mission was over female titan stood before everyone Ermin announced that the female titan was on their side. Commander Smith nodded and ordered everyone to get back on their horses to go back home.

Later that day Hanji testing Annie's titan form, her little boyfriend John was there looking at her smiling. He leaned forward and kissed her hot Pussy. He played with her massive clit as he unbuckled his pants. John pushed himself inside, instantly cumming from the intense heat as he started fucking her. He pounded hard inside her hitting her sweet spot over and over again until she came all over him coating him with her juices making him cum deep inside her.

* * *

Meanwhile Eren and Mikasa where kissing in the basement.

Eren asked, "how many men have you slept with?" Mikasa pondered this question before finally saying, "At least 600 men." Eren smirked as he began kissing her again.

* * *

Mikasa was in the public courtyard having another gang bang with 5 men as Mikasa had another flashback.

 **Flashback**

Mikasa was a little girl, helping her mother when Mikasa noticed her dad came home she hugged and kissed him on the lips. As he pulled his pants down freeing his hardening member she smiled lifting her dress up. Her dad riped her undies of as he lifted her up onto his lap making her straddle him on the chair. Her dad slammed her down onto his dick causing them both to moan as she rolled her hips and bounced herself on her dad's massive cock. He thrusted up hitting his daughter's sweet spot causing her to moan out loud. The man picked up the pace making Mikasa feel amazing. Within a few more thrusts Mikasa came all over her dad's member as he came deep inside her filling her up with his seed. The mother was looking, smiled as she Whispered to her husband, "Do you think Mikasa will be a slut of humanity?" The man nodded as he pulled out. Mikasa smiled and left to go play outside as he replied, "I hope so because I want a lot of men to fuck her everyday." His wife nodded smiling in agreement.

Mikasa was outside when she noticed a man came up and asked her parents if she could have sex with his horse. The parents smiled and nodded as they called out for Mikasa. Mikasa walked up and the man lifted her dress as she got underneath the horse. the man pushed the horse's member inside her before he left to go talk to the girl's parents. The horse pushed his member deep inside the girl as he started humping her pushing in and out making Mikasa moan out loud. The horse stretched her pussy out making her super wet as she came all over. The horse continued thrusting deep inside her. He picked up the pace thrusting hard into her as he came filling her with his seed. His member still very hard inside her.

Once Mikasa was done and the horse retracted back her dad took her to one of the nearby stables. Where there were 7 horses their members were out and wet ready to fuck her. She was put into a stall with one of the horses. She bent over as the horse pushed itself deep inside her he used his front hooves over the wall to make Mikasa brace herself against the wall as the horse used its leverage to slam into her. Mikasa had to switch positions so she was facing the horse holding onto his harness as she bounced on his dick. As the horse finally came her father and the owner talked.

"Do you think the horses are happy with her pussy?" Her dad asked.

The owner nodded, "Very, not many people can handle a horse's dick. You have quite a nice slut on your hands."

As the two talked Mikasa was being fucked by another horse while she sucked off the other one. One by one all the horses filled her up. She had her dress torn off by one of the rowdy males and she walked up to the two her tummy and pussy full of cum. Her face was covered in the horse's seed and a bunch of cum was dripping down onto the ground. She was filled up with almost half of a gallon in horse semen.

Later that night Mikasa's parents put Mikasa to bed. She was sleeping from a long day. Her mother smiled and whispered about how peaceful she looked in her sleep. Her dad whispered a yeah in agreement as he lifted her dress revealing her pussy. The man pushed deep inside her making her moan as he screwed her in her sleep.

 **End of flashback**

As Mikasa was done with the gang bang she put back on on her uniform top as she left to go clean up at home.

* * *

Both Annie and Eren were in their titan forms as Hanji tested them. Eren was holding Petra licking all over her body and Pussy, making her cum over and over again. Levi commented to Smith "She really is enjoying it." the Commander nodded in agreement as the two titan shifters turn back to normal. Annie's boyfriend then took her to a room where 7 kids were waiting their members hard and out. "They want to have sex with you." Annie smiled as she laid down and spread her legs. Three of the boys went inside her pussy one teasing her clit as one fucked her face sitting on it, the other three ran their dicks all over her body coating her with precum. Two of them ran their tips around her nipples making them perk up while the other pushed the head of his member in her belly button. They all took turns fucking her pussy and cumming inside it making her cum all over the floor.


End file.
